Esset's Promise
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: YnM/WK The Schwarz are freed from Esset, but somehow they didn't escape someone else who seems to have his eyes set on Nagi, and he claims to be Nagi's father.


(Alright for those who don't know what Yami no Matsuei is about, its about Angels of death who try to protect the living from demons and such. Tsuzuki, who is one of the top detectives of the Shinigami (angels of death), his partner is Hisoka, who is empowered with empathy and is a little new to the job. Watari, the resident mad scientist type who appears latter in the story, Tatsumi who appears in latter parts of the story is the secretary and looks just like Crawford, I'm not kidding. Chief who appears latter and seems to be the boss)  
  
Nagi: Okay, who the hell is Muraki? And why did Samkin say he was my dad?  
  
Crawford: Clearly she was trying to make a plot, Nagi.  
  
Muraki: Nagi is kind of cute (appears out of nowhere)  
  
Crawford: If you enjoy his angsty moments  
  
Nagi: Er, whatever  
  
Tsuzuki: Finally Muraki has someone to drool over other than Hisoka and me! (jumping up and down looking like a puppy)  
  
Hisoka and Nagi: THAT IS NOT A GOOD THING!!!  
  
Hisoka: So Nagi, I have been meaning to ask you, being telekinetic, do people really hate for that?  
  
Nagi: Hisoka-kun, leave me alone!  
  
Part 1  
  
Eszet's Deal  
  
**Ten Years Ago**  
  
"I said I would make you something for Schwarz," a man with white blond hair and strange eyes said. "All I request is that I have him when they are done with him."  
  
"You may have your little child," the words from the leaders of Eszet were cold and evil.  
  
**Present**  
  
Nagi tried to slip out of his class early, he knew that he was in trouble, he had a mission and yet his new teacher was always standing in the way. "Naoe, pay attention." The new teacher snapped and then brought up a sheet of paper. "See me after class."  
  
The new teacher was called Muraki and he was frightening to some people in the class and the students all stared at him. "You're in for it now, Naoe," a boy next to him said snidely.  
  
"Shut up," Nagi hissed and looked around and back at his textbook.  
  
"Now then, Naoe, could you read from chapter seven please?"  
  
Standing up Nagi held the book up and started to read from it. "Good enough, Naoe, though I have one question do you believe it?"  
  
"If there is a God, no, I do not," Nagi sat down.  
  
Philosophy was not one of the boy's best subjects, but Muraki-sensei was pleased with the boy.  
  
**  
  
After school, Nagi stared at the teacher who was smiling at him. "You are wondering why I asked you to stay after school, aren't you?"  
  
"A little," Nagi said softly.  
  
"Don't worry, it isn't that you are failing in this class, I just wish to have a small talk with your guardian, Crawford," Muraki handed Nagi a piece of paper and smiled at him. "Make sure he gets this."  
  
**  
  
"I'm home," Nagi announced as he walked into the hall of the house. No one came to meet him at the door like a normal parent would, but he supposed that his team was busy tonight and he was about to get the job of being the scribe again.  
  
"There you are, I told you that you had to come home early," Crawford barked from his office. "You did have something for me?"  
  
The boy nodded and handed him a piece of paper. "Here you go, something from Muraki-sensei."  
  
"I see, a parent teacher meeting?" Crawford looked at the boy. "Tell him to reschedule it. I don't have time for these things."  
  
"He was insistent upon the meeting."  
  
"Very well. I will talk to him."  
  
Nagi sighed and walked into the kitchen to get a snack. "Nagi, I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Crawford yelled out again. "Schuldich is cooking dinner and you know he isn't in the mood with people standing over him."  
  
Sure, right, Nagi walked upstairs and sighed going to turn on his computer with his mind then get to work.  
  
**Fifteen Years Ago**  
  
The cry down the hall was more painful than anything he had ever heard. Muraki looked as a baby was being taken into the other room away from the mother. He looked into the room and saw the baby lying in the crib. "What is his name?" he asked and the maid shook her head. "Then I will name him, Nagi."  
  
He smiled holding the boy and carried him to the mother who just stared up with dead eyes, she was dead. "Thought as much, Nagi, shall we go," he told the child who lay cooing in his arms.  
  
The baby was his, the servants knew better than to question Dr. Muraki and the boy was going to learn to him. "More beautiful than any doll," he told the child and walked down to the baby's room.  
  
**Present**  
  
After all these years, Muraki thought and chuckled to himself. The boy would be his again, the child that he had left with Eszet because of his gifts would be his and he wanted to dispose of Schwarz as quickly as possible.  
  
He saw Crawford sitting in the office after school the next morning and smiled. "I see that you recognize me, Bradley, I'm so happy."  
  
"What do you want, Josaf?" the assassin looked bothered and angry.  
  
"What do I want? Bradley, you know already, the thing you treasure the most in your team, the boy who idolizes you."  
  
"Nagi!" Crawford hissed and then stared. "You can't have him."  
  
"On the contrary I can and I will, after all a father has a right to his son, does he not?" Muraki smiled then looked directly into Crawford's eyes. "You know that Nagi is my son, he is mine and Eszet said I could claim him at anytime that I saw that Schwarz did not fit their designs. Now that Eszet is gone, I claim my son. You have four days, Crawford, you know what I will do to have him."  
  
"I know," Crawford stood up and walked out of the office. "By the way, Josaf, you're going to use him in an experiment that could kill him."  
  
"I have no intention to do so, Bradley, so you have my word that Nagi is my chief concern."  
  
**  
  
Outside of the school Crawford walked over to the car where he saw Schuldich dozing in the front seat. "Something worse has come up."  
  
"What has?" Schuldich asked then looked at his leader than, he became angry. "Damn it, you're sure that he's here? Josaf?"  
  
"Yes and he is appearing to be Nagi's school teacher."  
  
"You're not really going to hand Nagi over to that monster, he murdered fourteen children at Rozen Kreuz. Imagine what he would do to the chibi!" Schuldich went pale and shook his head.  
  
"It is beyond our power to control, Schuldich, Nagi is Josaf's son, and we have no choice, but to hand him over."  
  
Driving home, Schuldich was staring straight ahead. "What are we going to tell Nagi?"  
  
**  
  
Nagi watched in uncomfortable silence as the students filed into the classroom, Muraki walked in just as the last student walked out. "Good morning, everyone, today? We have a we have a test."  
  
Everyone in the classroom groaned and he passed out the papers. "Alright, you have all period to look over your notes and book to find the answers. So pencils at the ready, now!"  
  
Nagi stared at the paper and started to review his notes, he was surprised how simple this test was. He looked around and saw everyone was struggling. "Nagi, eyes on your own paper," Muraki smiled over at him and then he went back to work.  
  
The period bell rang an hour latter and everyone filed out to get a drink of water. Nagi stayed in his seat as Muraki graded the papers. "You were the only person to have the perfect score, Nagi. Though I think that you got that from your father, no?"  
  
"Crawford isn't my father," Nagi looked ready to walk away.  
  
"Of course not, your real father was who I meant."  
  
The boy stared at him and then growled. "I don't know who my real father is. He never cared about me, if he did he would have looked for me."  
  
"I suppose you wouldn't understand anything about what has been happening to you recently. Have you had strange dreams?"  
  
Nagi felt a strange feeling growing through him as Muraki stood up and walked toward him, he extended his hand to the boy and smiled. "It isn't easy, Nagi, is it? You feel things you don't even realize until it is too late. How else did you bring a girl back to life? But she wasn't the same, was she?"  
  
"No, how would you know that?" Nagi backed against the glass. "How would you know about Tot?"  
  
"I know only a few things, Nagi, but you should ask Crawford about your father sometime, I'm sure you would find that the answer lies with him."  
  
** Don't think about it, the boy thought frantically as he walked into the hall, he didn't bother to announce he was home and stormed into the office. "I want to know the truth, Crawford, tell me who Muraki really is?"  
  
Crawford usually didn't stand for this, but he made it a point that Nagi was sensitive and he was going to tell the truth. "The teacher you know as Muraki-sensei is also Dr. Josaf Mangel, a scientist to Eszet. He was also your birthfather; he brought you to Eszet because he couldn't handle your powers."  
  
"But why? Why did he come now?"  
  
"He believes that Schwarz is no longer of use and he is taking you back."  
  
"I don't want to go!" Nagi shouted. "I don't even know who that man is."  
  
"I know you don't," Crawford pushed his glasses up and sighed. "I kept it from you for years, I never thought that Mangel would think of looking for you."  
  
**  
  
Muraki made it clear as the days went on that Nagi was his and he was going to claim him, but something turned up that he didn't expect.  
  
Tsuzuki had shown himself and was working in the school nurse's station. It was rather interesting seeing how much he goofed up on a headache. Nagi went to see the nurse at least once a day before lunch to receive his medication for his powers.  
  
It was clear though that someone from Chinyo had been tipped off about his movements so Muraki made it quite clear he was going to move on as soon as Nagi was back in his arms. The boy though started to show an open resentment to him and didn't seem to like being in the same room with him.  
  
By lunch of the third day, Muraki approached Nagi before school and looked at him. "You're coming with me tomorrow, do you understand?"  
  
"I am aware of it, but if you expect me to call you father, I will not." Nagi glared up at him with deep indigo eyes.  
  
"Your mother had those eyes, rather pretty like two giant pools, one could fall in looking in eyes like yours. She was prefect, a telekinetic who was so precious to me, then she died passing her powers to you. Sad really, a waste, but it had to be done, after all, you are the most beautiful creation."  
  
"Leave me alone," Nagi ran out of the room, his eyes starting to tear up as he ran to Crawford's car and got in. "I hate him!"  
  
**  
  
Tsuzuki watched as Nagi dashed out of the school and into his guardian's car. He knew for sure that the boy was Muraki's target, but he wasn't too sure as to why. The boy had been crying, it was rather sad to see the boy so shaken up.  
  
"So that was Nagi," Hisoka walked out of a classroom dressed in Nagi's school uniform, he walked into the nurse's office. "Fifteen years old, born August 14, parents unknown, his guardians are murderers. Strange, no one likes him at this school they view him as a genius or something.  
  
"He is telekinetic, isn't he?" Tsuzuki asked taking a sip of coffee and adding extra sugar.  
  
"That too, I've seen him use his powers once," Hisoka sighed, then leaned back. "I envy him, he at least has a chance. It's hard to believe a monster like Dr. Muraki created him."  
  
"I know."  
  
**  
  
Nagi was crying the next morning, he couldn't speak, he just had a sort of silence to him as he walked into the school. He walked passed the nurse's station and saw Tsuzuki sitting at his desk. "You're still here, is she still sick?"  
  
"Seems so, Naoe-san, do you need to give me your medication today?" He smiled at him his purple eyes bright and happy. "What seems to be the matter?"  
  
"None of your business," the boy turned and left his medication in Tsuzuki's hand.  
  
"Naoe-sempai," Nagi turned as a boy who looked about the same age as him ran up, he had blond hair and bright green eyes. "Hey, I need to talk to you during lunch, please, the rest of the students in my level say you're good at algebra, could you tutor me please?"  
  
"Alright," Nagi nodded his head and then tried to smile. "You're, Hisoka- kun aren't you?"  
  
"That's right, please, I just need your help before tomorrow's exam," the boy looked at him and was trying to smile too.  
  
"Fine, you better be there, Hisoka-kun, or I'm not going to help you."  
  
** Hisoka walked into the office and looked at Tsuzuki, "Muraki isn't going to try anything during school is he?"  
  
"No," Tsuzuki sighed. "He's smart, but let him believe he's taking the boy."  
  
**  
  
During lunch Nagi was waiting outside of Hisoka's classroom, he saw Hisoka walking out and smiled holding his textbooks. "So where shall we go?"  
  
"I need to take something before we start," Nagi said shortly and walked into the nurse's station. "Oi! I'm here for my medication!"  
  
Tsuzuki handed Nagi his medication bottle and looked over. "It's so good that you could, Nagi, and this seemed to be the only way we could get you away from Muraki."  
  
"You know?" Nagi seemed light headed and sat down on a bed. "But how?"  
  
"There is more to us than what we look like, Nagi-sempai," Hisoka whispered and then looked over at him. "So far the Shinigami have been keeping track of you since you returned to Japan. Crawford was good enough to inform us when Muraki wanted to take you away from him."  
  
"He knows about you?"  
  
"No really," were the last words Nagi heard. 


End file.
